DNA intercalators contain many chemical substances that have a harmful effect on human health. Typical examples of these substances include carcinogens and endocrine disruptors, which have a polycyclic aromatic molecular structure. For instance, testing systems have been developed to monitor benzopyrene and dioxins, which are typical DNA intercalators. In one system, samples collected in the environment (e.g., atmosphere, river, and soil) are taken to a laboratory and subjected to a robust chemical analysis. In another system, gene expression profiles for cells sensitive to DNA intercalators are detected in a laboratory setting. There is an interest for the creation of new risk-screening systems in which the level of a DNA intercalator in the environment can be checked on site easily and quickly in advance of implementing laboratory testing.